cmcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paludumian Republic
Ume or Ume proper or Metropolitan Ume, officially the State of Ume (Umica Ieti I-ye-ti, in New Standard Umic; Ujmi Kynkégar Shynk-ka-gela in Ostlandic), is a nation-state on New Earth, founded by Nuulish Scovian army veteran refugees in 5763 (with Aevarian refugees aiding in the economic expansion of the state). Its economic and cultural capital, Ume City, is cradled by the Umic plains on the eastern coast of the continent. Ume was absorbed into United Earth in 5890, where its largest cities Ume and Thornica function as the judical and industrial capitals of the world, respectively. Ume is an imperial power, and controls vast territories in the east. On the map in the infobox, Ume proper or Metropolitan Ume is considered the areas shaded in dark green, salmon red, purple, and yellow. The colonies and claims of Ume are in light green. Ume was initially established as a military-ruled state, but the city's militia eventually let go of control, leaving the city's governance to the people. Anarcho-capitalism arose as land-owning companies used their profits from their territories to help develop the city. Ume abandoned anarcho-capitalism on a state level in 5783 (exactly 20 years after its founding) and replaced it with its current 'elective dictatorship'. In 5796 (13 years after the beginning of the elective dictatorial system), a cabinet consisting of three members was added. Aiwanism was also made the national religion and philosophy. In 5800, the Umic language was officially adopted as the national language of Ume. The numerous provinces and regions of the empire were regrouped into 5 regions. In 5807, the democratic form of government was replaced by an autocratic monarchic military dictatorship which bases its governance on moralistic ideals. However in 5808, democratic rule was re-established in the capital, under the observance of the Imperial government. In 5811, the unpopular Imperial government was disbanded and replaced with a social contract - that the people of the land are to be jointly responsible for the political fate and economics of the nation. In 5812, the Öster language of the old Ostär region began to take shape as an alternative language of administration. However, Öster quickly vanished during the 5830s as the central government began to put down regional nationalist movements and culture. In the years between 5828 and 5850, Ume rapidly spread its borders southwards beyond the Gnokka peninsula. Its government became increasingly authoritarian due to the Xandu-Ume War and paranoia over instability and the collapse of the empire. In 5841, the decision was made to appoint a secondary Ezgeriet to rule the southern half of the empire. Ever since, the empire has been ruled by two Ezgeriets, with Ume City remaining a direct democracy. Thornica has become the de facto administrative capital of the north, while the south has yet to select a location for its administrative capital. Ume’s participation in the World War between 5828 to 5890 caused its development to slow and ravaged its economy. The Umic empire broke up into multiple states within United Earth - Ume, Thornia, and Yhuga. The meeting of Umic and Tyavylian officials led to the cession of Yhuga to Tyavyli in 5900. In the same year, Ume and Thornia reunited. Ume is an economic superpower, a naval power, a technologically innovative society, and controls a vast empire stretching from the eastern mountain ranges of the continent to the islands on the eastern edge of the Eastern Ocean, from the northern coast of the western continent to the Flower Isles in the South Sea. Etymology Ume is a heavily evolved version of the name 'Nuuland', a nation on Old Earth. The name Ume originated as Uma, which was the name the Scovian people used to describe their nation during the last phase of its existence before the collapse of stable governments across Old Earth in 3207 AD. History Ume's history has been divided into eras based on the regimes that ruled the country (with the exception of the World War). There have been a total of six republics, and two autocracies (of which one could be considered a true monarchy). First Republic under Direct Democracy (5760-5783) The Umic people ruled their capital collectively as an anarchist collective, while their overseas provinces are managed by their own privately-run companies. Two major ventures ran most of the empire - the South Seas Company, and Intelogica. Their territories stretched from the inland regions west of the Ume capital region, and north-to-south along the eastern coast of the continent and the western coast of the landmass on the other side. Second Republic under Elective Dictatorship (5783-5796) In 5783, an elective dictatorship was established to coordinate the efforts of managing the territories of the anarcho-capitalist home province, the public provinces, and the company provinces. Wey Yao, became the first Ezgeriet in that year. In the late 5780s, the South Seas Company forfeited its easternmost mainland provinces due to the distance. Its western mainland provinces were donated to the state, including Bircalanium (the first Umic settlement outside of Ume City). Third Republic under Oligarchy (5796-5804) In 5796, the government was reorganised to include a cabinet (the Council of Three). The state budget and the Ezgeriet's policies were, for the first time, directed towards improving infrastructure in the capital. This could be seen as the end of the free and unchecked freedom of the city's residents as the government now made direct rulings on how the capital was to be developed. Then-Ezgeriet Clarence founded the Party of the Moderate Left, which later became the Umic People's Socialist Party. In 5800, the empire was reorganised into 5 regions, of which 4 are directly controlled by the central government based in the capital, while 1 (the Tyavylian Autonomous Region, or Tyavyli Autonï Ländar) was given self-government. The name of the country was also drastically shortened. In 5801, Ezgeriet Andrian was deposed in a bloodless political coup as a result of the Ezgeriet's failure to respond appropriately to a government operation which cost the nation greatly (in terms of resources). Ezgeriet Andrian had the shortest Ezgerietship in the country's history. The new interim Ezgeriet, Clarence, announced a state of emergency and put forward a list of emergency authoritarian laws that became a part of the government's martial law plans (one of which allows the Ezgeriet to sack the un-elected members of the Council of Three). As according to the new laws implemented by the interim Ezgeriet, the residents of Tyavyli were to be officially granted equal citizenship to those living in the capital. The interim Ezgeriet had also suggested the creation of a democratically-elected 'regional Ezgeriet' or 'Ezgerländar' to replace the government-appointed governor, as well as a regional council. Tyavyli's developmental plan (the Declaration of 5796) was terminated, as the government now forced Tyavyli's residents to pay the standard tax rate. A radical move made by the interim Ezgeriet was to remove the extra-territorial rights of company-owned lands. This decree could be considered to be the de facto end of free spirit of the nation's anarcho-capitalist beginnings. In 5802, just a year after the overthrow of Ezgeriet-emeritus Andrian, the 4th Ezgerietal elections took place. For the first time 2 candidates contested the office of Ezgeriet. Ezgeriet-emeritus Andrian ran in the elections with the promise of a progressive, inclusive (i.e. an all-citizens council in place of the Council of Three) and transparent government, while another Ezgeriet-emeritus, Wey Yao, promised a government that would continue to strengthen the state of national security, the economy, and the question of Tyavyli. Citizens in the Umica Hvustad Ländar mostly supported Wey Yao, while citizens in Tyavyli Autonï Ländar mostly supported Andrian. Wey Yao's victory meant the continuation of the lack of democratic means of electing a regional Ezgerländar for Tyavyli, as Wey Yao instead chose to appoint Jason as the second Uzgerländar of Tyavyli. Brief anti-government protests took place in Tyavyli due to the disappointment over the lack of democratic means of electing a governor. After the 5802 elections, Ezgeriet-emeritus Clarence's party, the Party of the Moderate Left, first renamed itself the Umic People's Communist Party, only to change it to the Umic People's Socialist Party shortly after. In 5804, the party was disbanded. This party would be re-established in the mid 5800s as the People's Worker's Socialist Party which overthrew local governments in the south during the Umic Civil War. In 5803, a series of political conflicts across the country led to the Council of Three voting to force Tyavyli to gain independence. Despite protests from Tyavylians, the government urged Tyavylians that independence was for their own good. The vote took place shortly before Tyavyli was supposed to be brought under the tax system, where members of the National Party pointed out that Tyavyli would suffer greatly as the regional already lacks enough resources for its own development. Fourth Republic (5804-5807) In 5804, the members of the Council of Three voted to abolish the council in place of public assemblies. As dedicated civil servants were no longer managing certain sectors of the economy in the name of the government, Ezgeriet Wey Yao decided to privatise a majority of the government (on the urging of the Nationalist Party). The Ezgeriet promulgated that all taxes except the iron tax. Large sectors of the government were privatised in 5804 - urban planning, land management, road works, water works, redstone research, and energy production. In 5805, the Nationalist Party (which had shifted from the centre-right to the centre-left) has vowed to renationalise some aspects of public works (mainly road management, the urban planning authority, land management, and water works). The Nationalist Party felt increasingly frustrated by unfair trading, mostly by the Ezgeriet and wealthy citizens. Autocracy (5807-5811) In the middle of 5807, Ezgeriet Wey Yao was overthrown in a military coup by Ezgeriet-emeritus and Chief of the Navy, Clarence. Clarence then declared himself Wzgeriget (Emperor), and began stamping out resistance by force. The Ezgeriet Wey ended his resistance in late 5807. Nearly 40 years of democratic or partially democratic government was over in Ume. Xandu became the first country to recognise the new Imperial government. As a gift, the Wzgeriget ceded control of the Norder Ländar region to Xandu. The position of Wzgeriget was later renamed to Tzag. The elected position of Ezgeriet was also restored for the city government of Ume City. In 5808, the Umic Empire was reorganised into numerous prefectures, with Umic citizens gaining both ownership and governance responsibilities over these newly-split territories. The Umic Empire's citizens also participated in the first election for a United Nations Secretary-General - with support split between Ray (Xandu) and Dimithri (Tyavyli). It was at the urging of the Umic Tzag that Dimithri should run for the position in order to improve the conditions in his own country (which was under the rule of Jason the Tyrant) - this eventually lead to the Tyavylian Civil War, which saw the rise of a new democratic government. In this era, Xandunese influence in the region began to grow, with Xandunese architecture creeping into Ume City and Xandunese cultural practices being adopted by the citizens of Ume. Surprisingly good economic and diplomatic relations with Xandu could be seen as the catalyst to this. Xandunese Kebabism religious beliefs began to spread into Ume, with Umians sometimes praying to both Aiwa and Kebabi. Fifth Republic and Federation (5811-5841) In 5811, the unpopularity of the Imperial government led to, first, the creation of a replacement socialist government which lasted briefly, and secondly, the abolishment of the highest offices of the country, leaving the position of Ezgeriet as the only official government title - but only for the governance of the city. The former Emperor declared his lands to be the basis of a new kingdom - the Kingdom of Öster (Kennigth ef Othaar). Österic dialects began to take ahold as the new language of administration in the region. Öster was disestablished as a kingdom, and became a constituent autonomous territory within the union. In 5821, Öster became the State of Aeothær. The then-newly-elected Ezgeriet, Wey Yao, granted Aeothær autonomy in fiscal policy. In 5822, the name Aeothær was changed to Aethar. The province of Ostland was also made a shared territory between Aethar and the autonomous state under the rule of Shuxian. World War and Civil War (5828-5889) The Ezgeriets gained absolute power during the 5820s and 5830s as the Xandu-Ume War threaten the stability of the country. Ume City regained its direct democracy after the war as a result of protests against the national government’s poor handling of the post-war famine and plague crisis. The decision to split the administration of the country into two was made in 5841. The country had gradually expanded southwards within the space of 20 years, and within that time the Ezgeriets were mostly stuck in the north due to the Xandu-Ume War. The states of Thornia and Yhuga assumed more autonomy as the central regions of the empire became more entrenched in the war. In the 5840s, the Ostlandic language and the Oster dialect of Umic both became secondary languages of government in the north. The Oster dialect of Umic would eventually disappear as the Thornian state government revived the Thornic language. The Thornian government would eventually begin efforts to have the Umic and Thornic languages merged to form New Standard Umic. Ume’s conflict against Xandu eventually expanded into an all-out world war against the Dark Realm of Han and the First Tyavylian Republic. The Umic state collapsed and numerous factions arose, attempting to seize control of the entire country. The People's Worker's Socialist Party (PWSP) dominated the southern parts of the country, attempting to establish the Umic Worker’s Republic. The Organisation for the Restoration of Democratic Order (ORDO) was established by the Umic government-in-exile in Thornica to restore the old pseudo-democratic regime. ORDO eventually gave in to internationalists who demanded the creation of a united planetary government. The organisation excepted that the restoration of the old Umic nation was impossible when the PWSP’s conflict spread to Tyavyli and Xandu. Divided under United Earth authority (5890-5900) As per the Treaty of Shanjing, the Umic empire was divided into 3 constituent states of United Earth with some mainland territory ceded to other states as a consequence of starting the war. The Umic states were heavily involved in fighting against Hannic and PWSP insurgents worldwide between 5890 and 5900. All three Umic states sent representatives to the Congress of Shanjing in 5900 - where the Great Reforms of 5900 took place. Ume, Thornia, and Yhuga formed the Association of Umic States shortly before Yhuga’s Umic population decided to migrate back to Ume and cede Yhuga’s territory to Tyavyli. The Associated of Umic States became the Federation of Umic States, and then the State of Ume, as Ume and Thornia believed that reuniting would be positive for economic growth and development. Reunification under the Sixth Republic (5900-Present) The newly reunited Umic state negotiated a new northern border with Xandu, establishing the ‘Sava Line’ - an arbritary border line running through the middle of the Sava desert in the north. Ume and Xandu also agreed to set the price of a stack of hay bales at 20 iron ingots. Under the sixth republic, almost all executive powers have been stripped off the Ezgeriet (executive powers may only be assumed in times of emergency). The Ezgeriet has instead gained more judiciary powers. The Citizen's Council's reinstatement and its re-assumption of executive powers makes it the first time since the first republic that power has not been held by a single individual or a group of individuals. Economy Ume has the largest economy in the world, with citizens trading goods produced within the country with each other or with foreign buyers. The economy has seen a shift from a government-dominated planned economy to a liberal free market economy as demand began to greatly exceed the government's capacity to produce. Some major industries which have emerged from the country's economic liberalisation include charcoal processing, mining, timber, leather production, and sugarcane farming. New and emerging industries that started in Ume include redstone electronics and healthcare. The construction industry is still dominated by the government, as strict regulations have made it almost impossible for private companies to function without direct government supervision. The private estate system in the Ume City district is an example of the government's attempt to appease citizens by providing them private land for housing and subsistence agriculture at the expense of public land for urban growth. The mining industry has stagnated as a result of the private estate system as the government has been unable to extract a percentage from individuals' mining gains. However, Thornia province has begun reforms to require citizens to pay 35% of their mining gains as tax. Lack of public transportation or highways The lack of any proper forms of public transportation or extensive road networks has caused trade with other regions within the country and with foreign communities to suffer. The reliance on the shorter but more dangerous nether paths have also been an issue for other countries. Government Some regions follow a mixture of representative democracy and 'benevolent autocracy', usually in economically important regions. * Head of State - The Ezgeriet (Kynkélá-voturégi in Ostlandic, and Escatoriator in Thornic) is the symbolic head of the state as the Ezgeriet of the Imperial State of Ume. ** They are elected by a citizen’s assembly. An Ezgeriet’s term lasts for 21 years, after which a new Ezgeriet must be elected. ** The Ezgeriet assumes temporary dictatorial powers if the country is under attack. ** The Ezgeriet only has executive power in unorganised territories (territories not under the control of a lord or by the Citizen's Council) outside of Ume proper. ** They must be consulted if there is disagreement over the interpretation of a law or if the council can not come to a decision. * Lordships - Lords have absolute executive power within these provinces (which are groups of districts). However, they may lose control over a district or their entire province by a vote in the Citizen's Council and by the Ezgeriet's confirmation. Most executive government functions follow direct democracy: * Citizen's Council - All tax-paying citizens are entitled to participate in the citizen's council. The council has absolute executive power over Ume proper, but the Ezgeriet may veto motions passed by the council. ** Council sessions are chaired by the Ezgeriet. ** The council has the power to remove an Ezgeriet from power by majority vote. * Public districts - Public districts are areas governed either by a nearby lord or by a Mayor appointed by the Ezgeriet (recommended by the Citizen's Council) in the name of the council or even by the general direction of the council (citizens are expected to carry out the decisions of the council). The governors of public districts are required to follow the instructions of the Citizen's Council. Taxation Most government expenditure is funded via taxation (in effect since at least the third republic), but wealthy donors can donate more funds if taxes can't cover the budget. Taxes are not fractions of citizens' wealth as the government can not discern whether citizens may have unreported wealth or whether they may have assets overseas. Instead, citizens are taxed at a fixed value (a certain amount of several types of items). A proposed scheme for tax reform involves dismantling the private estate system in the Ume City district and elsewhere, and replacing it with mining licenses which require miners to pay a fixed fee on top of a percentage of their mining gains. A similar scheme could be applied to agriculture with a portion of profits from the sale of produce being paid to the government as an agricultural tax. A goods and services tax may also be introduced. Former Cabinet The country was under the de facto rule of the Council of Three between 5796 to 5804 - a period of 8 years. The Council of Three initially acted as an advisory council to the Ezgeriet, but its members eventually took on a more hands-on role with governance. The council was disbanded in 5804, a year after Tyavylian independence, as the public and members of the council felt that the council was only necessary when the unruly Tyavylians were still under Umic rule. The cabinet consisted of three members (one of which was the Ezgeriet) who controlled aspects of Umic government: * Vaalhus (Strength, in modern Umic Vralhus) - de facto head of the military and the de facto manager of the state's finances * Hlyetki (Spirit, in modern Umic Hietki) - de facto Supreme Judge and the head of the state's agricultural activities * Yhteys (Unity, in modern Umic Ketis) - Regional and Colonial Administration; and the de facto manager of the state's infrastructure Military The Umic Defence Forces (UDF) is responsible for the defence of the entire Umic world, including Ume proper. The head of the Umic Army is the Ezgeriet, whilst the head of the Umic Navy has almost always been the Lord of Thornia. The UDF is currently the largest, most-modernised, and most heavily armed military in the world, but it has not seen military action yet. Much of the country's industry has become orientated to supplying the military as of late. It is mandatory for all citizens to serve in the military, with all citizens required to attend basic training. New citizens are required to serve in the military as part of the standing army until they are deemed acceptable to join civilian life. Administrative divisions The State of Ume itself is a subdivision of the greater Imperial State of Ume, which is almost all of the empire's territory excluding its extended claims. Ume contains at least 4 dozen metropolitan districts. Initially, the districts were to be grouped into provinces but the government has since cancelled such plans. Today, the districts are generally grouped into 4 major groupings: the 3 autonomous lordships (Thornia, Bircalanium, Flower Islands) and the public districts (also called Ume province). Lordships are groups of districts which are autocratically controlled by and owned by lords. Lordships are largely economically autonomous from the central government. Lordships can only raise a limited amount of tax from its residents as the central government still has absolute authority over how taxation is raised across the country. Districts are currently the lowest administrative division in the administrative hierarchy of the nation. Districts of either a large enough economic significance or population may be led by a Mayor (either appointed by the Citizen's Council if it were a public district, or by a Lord). District Mayors must consult the Citizen's Council or their district's reigning Lord before imposing specific taxes. Reform As the government did not anticipate such a rapid expansion of Ume's territories in the last century, the administrative divisions and political hierarchy of these divisions were confusingly planned. The current administrative divisions have been criticised for not being practical and even causing taxation to be too unfair due to poor representation of distant regions in the way the national budget is setup. Largest Settlements Traditional Regions and Prefectures Before 5808, the Umic Empire was divided into 1 urban region, and 3 frontier/dependent regions. The word 'region' is 'ländar' in the Standard Umic language. The dependent regions were ruled by and from the capital. After 5808, the empire was reorganised into a series of prefectures which functioned more like minor fiefs to the Tzag. In 5811, the wealthy land owners of the country began to consolidate their own personal power in their territories as the Imperial government crumbled. Traditional Regions * Umica Hvüstad Ländar (Ume Capital Region, includes modern Bircalanium) * Ostär Ländar (Eastern Region, modern Thornia) * Gnokka Ländar (Gnokka Region) Claimed regions were to be under a new category of territories - kravs (claims). Kravs are to be governed by an Uzgekravi (captain). Category:Nation Category:Constituent state